


GAMBIT

by paracetamol407



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/pseuds/paracetamol407
Summary: Daniel第一人称视角， 一些闪回
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Alex Le Domas
Kudos: 8





	GAMBIT

**Author's Note:**

> 许多个人解读和过往捏造，请慎重阅读

二楼右手第一间的房门拉开会有响声、三楼走廊尽头的第四块地板最好别踩，还有楼下升降机的按钮千万不可以乱动。  
都说人在死前会在走马灯一般的画面中快速地回顾一生，这话未免太不属实。比如现在，我的颈动脉上被开了个洞，只能睁着眼睛等待死神、魔鬼，或是随便什么人来收取我的灵魂。而在所剩无几的时间里，我眼前浮现的却是少年时期和亚历克斯一起给这座房子做的“安全躲避须知”。  
不过如果非要我从过去三十多年中挑出点值得回顾的画面，倒也难以选择，这并非是来自优渥生活的故作姿态，而是因为无论有多少快乐的往日回忆，总有些东西在我的血液里阴魂不散。

说到底，被认为最宝贵且最公平的时间本质是一种计量单位，它呈线性向前，在人身上使用时以不同的年龄段来量化，每个阶段也并非界限分明，更像是一种循序渐进的跃升。  
可我坚信一个人真正意识到自己童年的终结其实是在某个瞬间，当他深知血缘中流淌的罪恶却发现自己还是无可避免地成为其中一员时，他就该知道的。

我可以挡在亚历克斯前面，却能够毫不犹豫地出卖一个早上还在对我微笑、刚刚正式成为我们家族成员的男人。在这件事上我没法欺骗自己当初这么做只是为了保护他，坦诚自己天性中残忍的一面着实不易，但这些年我早就做过很多遍，就像割开羊的喉咙一样驾轻就熟。  
游戏的目的是为了胜利，人在面对手无寸铁、惊慌失措的猎物时会有更多的破坏欲，即使遮住了脸，但那种家族天性依旧在一张张面具上显形。  
海琳姑妈曾经短暂地反抗过，她穿着婚纱跑进走廊，声嘶力竭地呼喊，试图拉住自己的新婚丈夫，可她也只是暂时扮演了一个受害者的角色。我看着她起身跟着他们离开，绝望悲痛的神色在她脸上逐渐凝固成一张骇人的新面具。  
人真的可以因为某种短暂的、毫不可靠的冲动和激情就能与自己天性中的东西倒戈相向吗？也许有人能做到，但那也不过是因为他对将要付出的代价一无所知而已。

每当回忆起那个晚上，有时会想是否我也是杀死一个新娘少女美梦的帮凶，即使看到她擦掉眼泪放弃挣扎，即使多年之后听到她说我不曾后悔，但我也清楚地知道，在这漫长的三十年间，我从未见过她再爱上过谁。  
她日复一日地用冷酷和不近人情把自己雕刻成祭坛边最坚硬的一尊石像，那上面的血干了许多年，可她心里的呢？

这些年里查丽蒂总让我忘记她当初只是个连调情都破绽百出的拜金女孩。还记得结婚前两天我们附庸风雅地应邀去看一部话剧，其实我一点也不喜欢这种东西，宁愿把时间浪费在电影院的爆米花里，但投资人还坐在我们旁边，实在不方便中途离场。我撑着下巴假装认真观看演出，实际上已经在神游外太空。直到一句台词把我拉了回来，现在我还记得那句话是：“把男女结为夫妇是是上帝能够赠予我们的最为可怕的考验。”我几乎是下意识地想转头看向她，可最终还是忍住了。  
散场后我开车送查丽蒂回去，临走前我喊住她，让她别忘了后天婚礼的注意事项。查丽蒂背对着我停了几秒，转身面向我的时候表情无懈可击。我知道了，她说，后天见亲爱的。  
她在那一刻犹豫过吗？我想我永远也不会知道答案。

亚历克斯曾经在婚礼上悄悄问我为什么会选择她，脸上甚至带着点对她可能抽到坏牌的担忧。如果你知道她是个怎样的人，你就不会问这个问题了。这句刻薄话在我舌尖滚了一圈，还是咽了下去。“因为她不需要保护。”我偏过头对他笑了笑，走上前揽住这个刚成为我妻子的女人，省略了后半句“她只需要交易。”

我们相安无事了一段时间，直到那个时候亚历克斯已经显露出要远离家族的想法，所有人都在想办法把他拉回来，她也试图插手这件事。我很难得地提早回到我们的房子里，在她开门看见我的第一时间警告她离亚历克斯远点。  
她慢悠悠地脱掉外套，换上鞋子，动作堪称优雅，然后她转身走向我。那是一个我从未在她脸上见过的表情，介于某种恶毒和痛快之间，她说：“你爱他。”  
几年之后，亚历克斯的那位金发小妞也和她说了一模一样的话，相同的是，我都没有反驳。  
“我当然爱他，亚历克斯是我弟弟。”  
查丽蒂完美的表情在我波澜不惊的回应下碎出一道裂痕，她似乎没想到我会这样说，在我以为她就要尖叫出“你撒谎！”的时候，她突然开始大笑，这笑声持续了两分钟，她再看向我时又换了一副新的表情，那几乎是怜悯式的。接着她问道：“是吗？你真的只是把他当弟弟？”  
这一次我没有回答，转身走了出去。其实我并没有被揭穿的恼羞成怒，事实上，它是个再好不过的词，有四个字母，单音节，简单好记，无论是学龄儿童还是垂暮老人都能毫不避讳地使用。最重要的是，就像藏起一片树叶的最佳地点是森林一样，能够隐匿复杂情感的完美位置正在“爱”这个词汇之中。

能把人和人紧紧联结在一起的，除了利益，还有一种最根本、最难以摆脱的东西，一种同生共死的纽带。魔鬼的狡猾在此展露无遗：作为条件的财富和地位有着绝对的诱惑性，而血缘永远是世界上最邪恶也是最正当的理由。  
要不计代价地捍卫家族、保护家人。讽刺的是，这可能是我从这段血缘中继承得最好的地方，只是我要保护的家人也许自始至终只有亚历克斯一个。至于代价，哪怕要把我自己放在和那魔鬼交易的天平另一端也在所不惜。

血流得很快，那些闪回的画面也即将到达尾声。老实说，这的确是个糟糕的体验，总让我想起那张唱片最后不怀好意的游戏开始倒计时。在意识彻底消失之前，亚历克斯的脸忽然出现了。我本以为是短暂的心理幻觉，直到他惊慌失措地俯下身，语带颤抖地呼喊我的名字。失血过多令我有些听不清，声音的振动从他的指尖传到我的颅骨，才勉强让我捕捉到四散的词句，原来他说的是：“不要走”。  
这句话很熟悉，我回想起三十年前的晚上，最开始是想把他藏在房间，独自一人去看看那些成年人到底在玩什么游戏。离开前他拽住我的衣角，对我说的就是这句。“不要走，丹尼尔，不要走。”从那一刻开始，我知道我将再也没法丢下他。

原来魔鬼也会给临终关怀，我有点想笑，想用那种自以为是的、嘲弄一切的虚无主义者特有表情去对勒贝尔说一句多谢，但实在没有力气，只能徒劳地睁着眼睛。嘿亚历克斯，别用手去堵伤口了，你知道当唱片里的倒计时响起，不到那个人想要结局，一切就不会有剧终。他是这个游戏里幕后操盘的庄家和乐在其中的观众，也是唯一真正的胜者。  
但我还是想和他赌上一把，不仅是想终结这个家族荒唐扭曲的游戏，也是为了你。我从不是个在行的玩家，但我知道有种方法是开局弃子便有抢占先手的机会。那么就由我来当这个家族的背叛者，做这一局游戏中的牺牲品。

人类若想战胜魔鬼，并非是和某个特定的个体抗争，而是不要与已知的诱惑妥协，不要向普世的幸福投降，不要对自己的天性和血缘屈服。  
不要说“请停一停”，而要说：“深愿从此一并奉还”。

我已经把我的筹码交给你了，至于如何使用，那取决于你的选择。还记得你没回家的第一个新年吗？我开了快三个小时的车去找你，假装也没回家碰巧路过的样子。我们后来去街边的影院看电影，开始还不到一刻钟你就睡过去了，大概完全不知道讲了什么剧情。其实我也不算特别喜欢那个故事，但有一个镜头倒是印象深刻，现在想来我们的处境和当时的画面有些相似。那一幕是男主角最后一个亲人死在他面前，在咽气前对他说了一句话。如果我现在能发得出声音，也一定会对你这样说的。

亚历克斯，亚历克斯，很久以前我教你躲避一场血腥游戏，之后我试图将你推离整个家族的轮回，而现在我要拯救你那位被捕猎的挚爱。这奔逃从童年时期的某个夜晚开始，最终延展成我们一生命运的轨迹。  
切记：要想彻底摆脱，决不可回头。你一定还记得我们曾听过许多遍的故事，人若转身只消一眼就会化为石像，那是比丧命更可怕的后果，只能终生被困在原地看覆辙重蹈。

总而言之，无论结局如何，我都永远站在你的这边。  
别害怕。

END

*“把男女结为夫妇是是上帝能够赠予我们的最为可怕的考验”：《杀戮之神》； “请停一停”：《浮士德》； “深愿从此一并奉还”：《伪币制造者》


End file.
